You Can't Trick Mother Nature
by Bromson20
Summary: After 5th year Harry is told about his inheiritances and discovers that he has to have 10 wives 1 for each surname so he has to enlist the aid of Nature herself to defeat Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

You Can't Trick Mother Nature

By Bromson20

A/N: Any information you don't have about the magical beasts you will read about in this story may be obtained from the same source I am using, Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander (it's another book by J.K. Rowling) Also if you are expecting "lemon scenes" please don't, you won't find them. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, I hope you enjoy it. Also all the jewelry designs are from my own imagination, but golden diamonds are real (extremely rare) but real.

Chapter One: Gold And Goblins

July 1, 1996,

Harry Potter was going for his evening jog rounding the corner of Wisteria Walk, heading back to 4 Privet Drive when he saw a strange looking bird; it was small, thin, greenish black, and mournful-looking like an underfed vulture. It was sitting under a rose bush with a look in its eyes that said it was absolutely bored, suddenly it gave a low and throbbing cry that sounded to Harry more like it said master than Dobby ever did. Harry shook his head and kept jogging; he decided to look in his Monster Book of Monsters when he got back to his room.

He had just started up the front walk to the door when it started to rain, not a soft gentle rain, but a thundering, pounding rain that made him feel like he was being hit by a barrage of bludgers, he hurried to the door opened it and stopped dead, seeing eight goblin warriors in the front hall. They were wearing what looked like armor made of graphorn hide, armed with swords, bucklers, and short spears. Two were standing just inside the front door, two were standing outside the door to the front room, two outside the door to the kitchen, and two were standing at the foot of the stairs.

As he stepped through the door he heard that strange bird's cry again -it still sounded like it said master- as it swooped through the door and landed lightly on his left shoulder. When they saw that the goblins' eyes widened to twice their normal size, they bowed their heads to him slightly and then pounded their spears against the floor three times before the two by the stairs banged their spears against their bucklers twice.

The front room door opened and two more goblins walked into the front hall, one wore a silver medallion with a sword and a shield on one side of a set of scales and a stack of gold on the other, with a crown above the scales, the other one carried a small, delicately carved, wooden box inlaid with a teal agate in the shape of the bird that now sat on his shoulder, they both bowed their heads slightly to him when they saw the bird sitting on his shoulder.

Harry just stood their stunned and staring at them, until the bird on his shoulder gave a soft cheep that seemed to remind him that the door was still open and he was soaking wet, he closed the door and said "What's going on?"

The goblin wearing the medallion looked at a piece of parchment he carried in his left hand "Harry Potter, I presume?" he said. "Son of the deceased James and Lily Potter of Godric's Hollow, Slayer of Basilisks, and Bane of Voldemort?" He asked.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Excellent, I represent His Royal Majesty, King Ragnok, and Leader of The Goblin Nation. I am President of Gringott's Bank's Inheritance and Long-term Investment Department, Master Dirkfang. I am here to present you with this box which has instructions for you about becoming the Head of The Ancient and Noble House of Potter; I also have a letter from one Sirius Black.

Please open the letter first, and then the box because it will probably take longer to deal with the Potter inheritance than it will the letter from Mr. Black." He said then handed Harry a letter that he pulled from a little pouch that was hanging from his belt.

Harry opened the letter it read:

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, then I am dead. Sorry about that James always said I was as blunt as a tree stump, and as serious as, well, me. As of now you are an adult, and you are adopted into The Ancient and Noble House of Black *there was a brilliant flash of black energy that settled around Harry and was immediately absorbed into him*. I leave you everything including 12 Grimauld Place. I only ask that you comply with four requests.

First, readmit Andromeda Tonks nee Black into the Black family and pay her 500,000,000 galleons in recompense, and treat her like family.

Second, ask the Goblin King if they would use one of their Great Furnaces to burn EVERY SINGLE BOOK, PARCHMENT, and SCROLL in the Great Library of Felonious Black, which is located in the twenty oldest vaults of the Gringott's Bank Main Branch in Hamburg, Germany. Also tell them they may have all the goblin made items in those vaults.

Third, mix one drop venom of a Basilisk, one drop venom of an Acromantula, two tears of the Augurey sitting on your shoulder -his name is Cumulo by the way-, five tears from a Phoenix -you have one now just say her name while standing near a roaring fire, her name is Nimbus, and she will come to you-, and one ounce of powdered Ramora scales. Stir with a Hippogriff feather for twenty-two seconds in a crystal goblet. Then mix that -minus the feather- with twenty ounces of Butterbeer, then split it equally between yourself and Remus, have him spit in his and wait five seconds before he drinks his.

You're probably wondering what this will do. Well, for you it will make you immune to the bite of any werewolf for the rest of your life and it will continue in your bloodline permanently. For "Moony" it will strengthen his will during the full moon and let him choose if he wants to turn or not at every full moon. This will be permanent for him and his bloodline; it also makes it impossible to curse any kids he might have in the future with being a werewolf.

Fourth, give him 500,000,000 galleons from me and tell him to accept it in recompense for not trusting him during your third year. If he still refuses tell him you'll give it to Filch instead.

Sorry I forgot one. Now for the last thing I would like you to do. MARRY Tonks, I mean Nymphadora not either of her parents. These last few weeks I could tell she was thinking about her true love -yes I know it sounds corny-. So I did what any brother would do for her if she had one, I read her diary she really cares about you, and for you. I could tell from the look on her face every time your name was mentioned and from the way every passage in her diary that mentioned you was worded, NOT to mention all the hearts around your name in it *wink, wink*.

So to make sure you marry her, I told the goblins in a separate letter that if you didn't that they must not give you the keys to any of the vaults that you inherit until you turn thirty-seven.

Now that that's all settled before you open the box your parents left you, gather up anything you want to take with you because now that Moldimort is back he will be looking for you non-stop, and YOU MUST NEVER COME BACK TO PRIVET DRIVE until he's dead. Because there NEVER were any wards of any kind on 4 Privet Drive. If you don't believe me ask the goblins if they detected any when they got there.

Your Loving Godfather,

Sirius "Padfoot" Black

P.S. If you want to use the same ring your father did to propose to Lily go to the nearest mirror and imagine a golden lily resting on the surface of a pond surrounded by purple lilies in full bloom, and it will be summoned to your pocket.

P.P.S. All the stuff you need for the potion mentioned above is in my personal vault at Gringott's in Diagon Alley, except the tears, the Hippogriff feather, and the Butterbeer.

Harry folded up the letter, went to the hallway mirror and imagined a golden lily resting on the surface of a pond surrounded by purple lilies in full bloom, after he felt a small weight appear in his right pocket, he asked the goblins if he could go up to his room before he opened the box from his parents.

There he found a piece of parchment and scribbled a note to Tonks. He went over to Hedwig who was perched on a bed post and asked her if she would take the note to Tonks because she was somewhere around Privet Drive and he needed to talk to her immediately. She clamped the note in her beak and took off out the window. Then he looked around the room found a rucksack, and started packing extreme essentials.

Two minutes later he walked back down the steps and into the front hall. Moments later Hedwig flew in to the house through an open kitchen window with a response clamped in her beak. It read:

Harry,

I would love a chance to get out of this murderous rain; I'll be at the door before you can finish reading this note.

Tonks

Just then there was a knock at the front door. He went to open it just as there was a second knock.

Harry opened the door and saw a disheveled looking Tonks standing on the front mat, she was dripping wet but looked good in a bubblegum pink AC DC t-shirt, neon green bellbottoms, and safety orange All-Star Converses, when he saw how well these clothes matched her personality, and thus how beautiful she was, his heart nearly stopped because he realized that the feelings he thought he'd had for Cho were just something his subconscious had used to conceal his true feelings about Tonks from himself, and with those feelings he realized he loved her as much as she loved him.

Without realizing exactly what he was doing, but knowing it was the only thing he could do about those feelings, he got down on one knee still looking her in the eyes, pulled the ring from his pocket and said: "Nymphadora Tonks, would you give me the everlasting honor of becoming my wife, just as I will give you my everlasting love?"

Tonks almost couldn't believe it, here was the love of her life kneeling in front of her and asking her to marry him. She was so stunned that when he called her "Nymphadora" she didn't even get angry. Completely on auto pilot her hand went down to his level so he could place the ring on her finger. Suddenly she came back to reality and pulled him up so he was standing again and gave him a kiss that told him yes, and just how much she loved him.

They heard a gentle cough behind them and separated breathing hard, because of the length of the kiss. Now they both realized they had been kissing at the front door, with it wide open, but neither of them cared that someone might have seen them kissing; Harry pulled Tonks inside and shut the door. Just then Tonks noticed two things Cumulo who was perched on the banister post at the foot of the stairs, and then the goblins standing in the front hall. Cumulo launched himself into the air and glided over to Tonks and perched on her shoulder, there was a brilliant flash of beautiful teal light and Tonks felt a slight weight around her neck.

Harry looked at Tonks and was amazed at the necklace she was now wearing. It was a pearl necklace with a pendant half the size of a golden snitch in the middle. The pearls ranged in color from black to teal on both sides of the pendant with the colors merging perfectly into the colors of the pendant. It was absolutely beautiful, it was a Lilly carved from a piece of agate of a color that merged perfectly with the pearls on either side of it, at the center of the Lilly was a golden diamond carved to look like the heart of the Lilly. The pendant magnified the beauty of the pearls just as they magnified the beauty of the pendant. There was a small piece of folded parchment tied to the necklace with a piece of string, Harry untied the parchment and read it.

Harry,

If I am not present when you read this note, then it seems that that you are an orphan because Moldimort -Remus came up with the nickname- has killed Lilly and I. But fear not you are not alone in your fight for survival. The lucky girl who has the honor of wearing the necklace this note was tied to will be there with you always.

I want you to know that this necklace is not the work of dwarves, goblins, or any other non-human being. Cumulo the Augurey is the only one who can teach you how to make more like this one, he taught me how to make this one when he saw I was very serious (Shut up Sirius, he won't teach you how because you never pay attention when he tries too) sorry Harry I'm dictating this to a quill while I change your diaper because this is the only chance I may get to put this on paper for you. Where was I...? Oh, yes about marrying Lilly. He also taught me how to make the engagement ring -that your lucky girl is now wearing- for Lilly.

There is also a pair of wedding bands that I made for Lilly and I, out of diamond. Put one drop of her blood on the one you'll wear, and one drop of your blood on the one she'll wear, if one of you is in danger this will allow you to apparate to the location of the other and give you the power and knowledge to defeat whatever put you or her in danger, even if you are in Hogwarts and she's on the opposite side of the world or vice versa.

All my love and luck,

Your Father, James

P.S. If you ever have the honor to meet Stratus, Cumulo's mate, tell her that Lilly loved and treasured the Storm Beams.

After reading this "note" from his father, Harry looked at the ring he had put on Tonks' finger and noticed it was an exact replica of the necklace in miniature.

"Mr. Potter, would you like the box from your parents now? Time is galleons, and seeing as how Mr. Black probably didn't tell you exactly what you inherited when you became Lord-Baron Potter, Black we need to go to Gringott's in London, so you can deal with some legal issues."

"What do you mean Lord-Baron?" asked Harry and Tonks in perfect unison.

"Well, when you were adopted into The Ancient and Noble House of Black, you became Head of House Black, that made you Lord Potter, Black. This makes you a baron because House Black is a Barony." Master Dirkfang said in a bored, but polite tone of voice.

"Sure." Harry said, and walked over to take the box from the goblin standing beside Master Dirkfang. When the goblin let go and Harry felt the weight of the box, it was heavier than it looked. He set it down on the hall table and looked for a latch.

"To open the box, you must prick your finger and press it to the top of the box just below the talons of the augurey. It is magically sealed so that only the heir may open the box," Said Master Dirkfang, uninterestedly.

Harry borrowed a dagger from one of the goblins positioned outside the front room and pricked a finger, immediately he pressed the lightly bleeding finger where he was supposed to and there was a bright flash of teal magic. He quickly used a cloth the goblin handed to him and wiped the dagger blade clean before he handed both back to their owner.

He looked at the box and saw that it was now slightly open. He raised the lid and looked inside. There were three envelopes a pair of muggle key rings with two keys each and a small vial of glittering teal liquid. Harry picked up the envelopes and read the front of each one, 'Harry Potter' was on the top one, 'Harrys' Lucky Girl' was on the middle one, and 'Harry and his Lucky Girl' on the third one.

He handed Tonks hers before tearing his open and beginning to read:

Harry,

First things first Harry, stick your right thumb into the bottle of glittering teal liquid and say your name out loud followed by "Only son and heir of James and Lilly Potter", and then drink the liquid, then the rest of this letter will appear. Harry immediately did what the letter said, *there was a brilliant flash of teal energy that settled around Harry and was immediately absorbed into him*.

You are now the Head of House Potter which makes you a Lord and a Duke. You are a Lord because you are the Head of The Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and a Duke because House Potter has been a dukedom since James Matthew Potter was ennobled by King Arthur for saving his life, by casting a blasting curse at a manticore and blowing it's head into a pink mist (the spell entered its mouth just as it was about to roar) moments before it stung the king which would have been instant death for him.

We leave everything to you, including the family kneazle, Beauty. She is a very vain kneazle, but don't let her near any bacon, cheese, or cream, she gets gas that would kill a dementor.

There is only one marriage contract you have to deal with, but you don't have to worry about any Family Binding Contracts. All that stuff was dealt with when your grandfather became the Head of House.

The red key ring is to your properties in Athens, Greece, the blue is to your properties in France.

The letter that is addressed to you and your lucky girl is to be opened the day after you have your first child. NOT ANY SOONER, because you won't understand until the day after.

The last thing you need to know, is that Albus Dumbledore is a member of the S branch (or Servant branch) of House Potter, while you are a member of the M branch (or Main branch) of House Potter. That means that you are his Head of House. He has the last name Dumbledore because his great- great- great grandfather was Fredric Oswald Potter, the younger twin of Charles Matthew Potter. Fredric O. Potter was a squib, and thus was relegated to servant work, when he was married that was the creation of the S branch, he also changed his last name to Dumbledore in an attempt to hide the truth. Dumbledore can't know any of this because I only read it this morning in one of the Potter Family Journals, which aren't accessible to anyone not a direct descendant or married to a direct descendant of James Matthew Potter. So I advise you to have the goblins look at every financial dealing of Dumbledore if it has to do with any Potter accounts.

Much love from your Mother,

Lilly Potter

P.S. DON'T ASK YOUR LUCKY GIRL ABOUT WHAT JAMES HAS WRITTEN TO HER, BECAUSE SHE WONT TELL YOU.

Harry folded up this letter and put it on the hall table by Sirius' letter, grabbed the key rings and put them in his pocket, and closed the box again. When he looked to see if Tonks had finished reading her letter, she was setting it on fire. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

"It told me to because if I didn't you'd try to read it." Tonks said, blushing tomato read.

"Are you ready to go to Gringott's now your Grace?" asked Dirkfang.

Just as Harry started to answer, the front door burst open Tonks and Harry spun around instantly, pulling their wands and firing stunners through the doorway at the unknown person who dropped to the floor unconscious. They heard a scream of terror and saw Aunt Petunia rush to the side of the fallen body. Harry looked at it too and noticed Dudley being squashed by Uncle Vernon, both were unconscious. Tonks levitated Uncle Vernon off of Dudley and into the front room, while Harry did the same with Dudley; Aunt Petunia followed whimpering in terror at the obvious use of magic.

Once they had them situated on the couch in sitting positions and Aunt Petunia was sitting down near them, Harry and Tonks enervated the two stunned behemoths. "What the bloody spit do you think you're doing, boy?" snarled Uncle Vernon in a delicate balance of rage and fear, eyes constantly darting from the drawn wands to Harry's face to Tonks', and then to the rucksack Harry carried.

"I'm moving out, I'll send someone for the rest of my stuff within a week and you'll never see or hear from me again." said Harry before he turned to Tonks. "Let's go, before the goblins get mad and decide to leave without us or something." He said smiling at his new fiancé.

"Let's go, before there are anymore interruptions." said Tonks to Master Dirkfang, once they were back in the front hall.

"Indeed, grab ahold of this, please." Said Master Dirkfang, holding out a small piece of wood that was carved to look the same as his medallion. Harry and Tonks looked at each other and smiled before they each took a firm hold on the wooden disk, saw a bright flash of blue light and felt a familiar tug behind their navels.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N To the readers who put my story 'You Can't Trick Mother Nature' in your story alert, or favorite story list, I'm very sorry to tell you this but I'm going to have to abandon this story. Here's why. In september I got into this major writing binge and finished Ch. 2 and kept writing (typing actualy thank god a 2 GB SD card holds a lot of info) all the way through Ch. 47, I was going to start looking for a beta reader today but friday said SD card was stolen, this morning I found it in the street 4 blocks from my house, hoping it still worked I put it in the computer and checked it, it still works but ALL my fanfic files were gone. And unfourtunately because the computer I normally use wont read my flash drive I didn't have a back-up copy. If anyone would like to use anything from this story PM me and I'll help you to get it in the correct context.

P.S. I'm still looking for any Harry Potter fanfic challenges I can attempt.


End file.
